


History

by cleo2584 (miri_cleo)



Category: Kings
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo2584
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and David find themselves alone after a night out, but Jack isn't sure what exactly he wants from the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisan/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Kings and am making no profit from this fic.
> 
> A/N: This is set sometime before "The Sabbath Queen." To lisan, I hope you enjoy it and have a happy holiday!

"You told me if I dug…"

Jack watched as David's watery blue eyes begging for confirmation, trying to rationalize what he knew to be true. That honesty, that raw, simple goodness irked Jack beyond belief. He turned from David to pour himself a drink.

"You dug too deep," he said before swallowing the liquor without tasting it. There he was…David Shepherd, his father's new favorite lapdog…his sister's pitfall to happiness. The only person that shared his disdain was the Queen, and he knew that if she discovered just how much he wanted David, how much he wanted to wipe away that wholesome expression by pushing into him from behind and hearing him moan, Jack would have to bear her silent disdain as well.

He could hear David take a step closer, but Jack didn't move. He held the empty glass in his hand, squeezing it as if he could shatter it. If he could not have his father's love, his approval, he would have his hero.

"What you do…it doesn't matter to me, but I don't understand why you didn't…"

Jack turned quickly on his heel and advanced upon the blonde. "Why didn't I what? Why didn't I tell you, trust you with a secret so we could be…friends? Brothers?" He laughed as he shook his head. "You might have saved my life Shepherd, but I don't owe you that much." He turned his back again, ready to abandon thoughts of hurting his father through David Shepherd; it was a fool's plan, and Jack was no fool.

And if there had been something there, something besides purity in David's eyes, Jack pushed it out of his thoughts. "Besides, Silas knows." He looked over his shoulder, scoffing lightly. "You can run to him with the knowledge…but it will not endear you to him."

"What have I done to you?" Jack felt David's hand on his shoulder, but he did not shake it off. "When I saved your life, I…I had no idea you were the crown prince, you know that. I was doing my job."

The hand that warmed his shoulder could have been anyone else's. Jack glanced down, regarded it—a farmer's hand, a soldier's hand. It was not the hand of a king, he thought, but Jack knew those hands. They were his father's hands—younger, stronger perhaps—but they were not delicate, not soft and beautiful like his own.

"And we needn't recount where it got you." Jack poured another double, but he did not drink.

"I never meant to take anything from you, Jack. I…"

"No?" He slammed the glass down, liquid sloshing onto his hand, onto the sideboard. Jack shrugged David's hand off of his shoulder and turned, this time pushing him back, advancing upon him, pushing David back until the blonde's knees hit the back of the sofa. "Then give me something in return. Give me something for what you have taken."

Jack could feel David's breath on his face, and his own cheeks were hot from the night's earlier drinks. He watched, imagining that he could see David's thoughts, wisps puffs…sundry things that the hero tried to grasp as they stood there, lips only a finger's width apart.

"What can I give a prince that he does not have already?"

As he shifted his weigh, Jack licked his lips. He wondered just how far his father's hero would go to please, to form an alliance. He wondered if such could even be done. But those thoughts were murky in the desire that he had tried to strangle with hatred and anger, desire that had a sprout as tenacious as its roots.

David stepped closer, surprising Jack by closing the minute distance. "What can I give you, Jack?"

Slowly, Jack unzipped his pants, hands suddenly trembling. He would have a kingdom or he would have nothing—one or the other—but there was nothing for Jack in the vast in between. There was so much outside of his reach, so much outside of his forced silence. But who watched his suffering with intent?

Was it the man now kneeling at his feet, as he would have a nation kneel? Jack drew in a shaking breath as he felt David touch him, caress him with care that seemed so genuine. But Jack had known so little that was genuine. He shut his eyes, shuddering at the touch—there were the women and there was Joseph, but this was different. This was…

"Stop," he whispered, clenching his teeth to bite back the word a moment too late. David's lips were just touching him, just circling his cock with the promise of delight, of vindication. But Jack's own conflict allowed him to feel nothing.

"Isn't this what you want?" David looked up at him but he did not rise, and Jack could not step away. Everything or nothing…right before his eyes. Here was the hero, the man who had saved his life and the man who threatened his crown. Here…on his knees with Jack hard and waiting in front of him.

But this was not the kind of power he wanted; this would taint him, he knew. Jack pursed his lips in silent frustration as he did up his pants. He then offered his hand to David, this time feeling the man's touch, his weight as he stood. Jack looked him in those clear, bright eyes.

"You were willing…you were willing to go on your knees at my whim."

A small smile crossed David's face. "I'm just a man, Jack...as much a man as you are. If this is what it takes to prove that to you…to…" He shook his head as if he were finding the words. "To break this…crust of anger and hate that sours what you yourself called a friendship. If this is what I must do, I will do it…it and more."

Jack stared in disbelief, blinking heavily. Was there nothing this man would not sacrifice? Was there no depth to which he would not lower himself? He shook his head, anger had given way to desire, and his desire was…Jack wasn't sure. He wasn't sure what he wanted from David Shepherd now, what he needed from him. But he held the blonde's eyes until he looked toward his bedroom, asking silently…questioning now that they were face to face, only quiet history between them.


End file.
